12 am
by Rainnejay
Summary: What happens when Alicia is lonely and at a bar in the middle of the night? Will her knight in shining armor save her? Or will her loneliness engulf her? My first one shot. Long time reader first time oneshot writter.[AliciaF. WillG.]


Hey guys, I am sorry for not keeping up with my story Manslayer, I am still in the works of completing it. I just wanted to give you guys something until I finish the next chapter. I have no idea when that will be, but I hope soon. Anyway, I was listening to an awesome song by Death Cab For Cutie called Crooked Teeth. (If you haven't heard it before, definitely go listen to it.)And I hear this one line and he sings "But they're closing the bar and they want us to leave." So I decided to try my luck at a one shot and ended up with this little thing right here. I hope everyone enjoys it and please review. Look out for my next chapter.

* * *

Alicia sat at the bar, cradling a glass of red wine in one hand and her phone in the other. She was watching the time tick by on her phone. 'At 12 I'll leave,' she kept saying to herself.

"Hey beautiful lady. Can I buy you a drink?"Some drunken man said as he stumbled over to the unoccupied seat next to her. Alicia rolled her eyes and kept her attention on her phone.

"I'm good."She calmly responded, raising her glass to him with a smirk. With the quick rejection, he left. He had been the third guy to offer her a drink since she arrived after work. Okay she might admit that the skin tight skirt, and the barely revealing red blouse might be a reason that she was getting so much attention that night, but that wasn't her purpose for coming.

Alicia had spent the whole day at work with an accused serial killer after having a huge fight with Peter the night earlier about how long he would be able to have the children. And with Will dodging her all day, she felt that she was deserving of a drink that night. But as the night dragged on, she realised that maybe this wasn't the best thing to do. But what was she to do, the kids were with their father all night, and she found that her apartment got very lonely without Zach and Grace.

Alicia had actually thought about calling her ex-best friend Kalinda, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew that it was just the liquor talking. But something in the back of her mind was sure that it was much more than the liquor. She actually hoped that it was her mind missing her, which she did. She just wished that Kalinda didn't hurt her so much. And it wasn't that she did it, it was more that Peter lied about it, and that Kalinda knew about her that had hurt her the most. And now she was even more alone than she had been in a very long time.

So Alicia continued to nurse a glass of wine, that turned into a bottle. With twelve o'clock drawing closer, Alicia started to prepare herself to leave, when another guy thought that maybe now was a great time to try and press his luck.

"You look extremely beautiful in that skirt."Came the man as Alicia finished off the last of her glass. And before he could finish his sentence, Alicia cut him off. She was tired and already about to leave, she would help him save his breath.

"No thank you, I've already had my share of wine for the night."Alicia said in the most polite way that she could before checking her phone one last time. It was 12:55, 'close enough," she thought.

"Where are you going sweet thing, I didn't even show you my nuts yet."He said with a mischievous grin and a hand gripping his pants. Alicia wasn't in the mood to deal with this, all she wanted to do was go home and go to sleep. She had so much paperwork to go over in the morning and Her mother and Owen would be coming to see her this weekend.

With a smile and a cool voice, she turned to the man and leaned over into his ear.

"I don't think that your...olives would fill me up."Alicia turned to leave when the man grabbed her by the arm, hard.

"Oh come on, don't play hard to get. I always get what I want, and when I have to fight for it, things tend to get rough."This man could not take a hint, and he seemed like he could be very dangerous. Alicia quickly looked for the bartender, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Let go of my arm!"Now Alicia was getting scared and mad all at the same time. The man started to pull her closer to him that she could now feel his breath.

"If you struggle, it only makes things harder. Now what do you say we get out of here, hmm."Alicia was on the verge of tears. Half do to the pain he was causing to her arm, and half because she was afraid what he would do if he got her out of the bar.

Alicia went into straight survival mode as she tried her hardest to pull away from him. That was until she felt the pressure release from her arm. Without any investigation into why he let go, Alicia quickly grabbed her arm and immediately started to massage the now bruised areas. She was so caught up on her arm, that she almost didn't see a man forcing the now non threatening man to the ground.

"Like I said, I don't think that she's interested in you. And unless you don't want this hand I am holding, I suggest that you go."The continued to look at him until he agreed to do as he said. But as soon as the man got feeling back in his hand, he tried to swing at the mystery man. But just before he connected, the man moved, causing the man to hit the counter instead. The mystery man stood up laughing as his opponent started to whine in pain. The man quickly left, but not without eyeing the couple as he left. The mystery man turned around and Alicia wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him or slap him.

"So you dodge me all day just to come be my knight in shining armor?"Alicia said without looking at him. Will smiled as he took the seat previously occupied.

"Well I'm pretty sure that it's my job to rescue you. I've been doing it since Georgetown."Will waved the bartender down and asked for a scotch.

"If I recall correctly, I saved you more than you saved me."Alicia said as she asked for a glass of water, she was sure that she had too much to drink. After downing his glass and calling for another, Will turned completely towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about all of the homework I helped you with, all of the girls I had to chase away because they were crazy. All of the phone calls I had to make to cover for you. And not to mention that time I had to pretend to be your date for that ceremony because everyone kept talking about how you never have a classy date. Oh and when that football guy tried to beat you up for sleeping with his girlfriend. I almost had to sleep with him to keep you from ending up in the hospital."

"Ok first of all, thank you. Second, I could have taken that bulldog, he wasn't going to hurt me. I'm a smooth talker remember?" Alicia had to put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Will that man was 6'4'' and three hundred pounds, he would have destroyed you. And your 'smooth talking' was what got you in trouble in the first place."

"Well what was I supposed to do? She was telling me about how her boyfriend didn't treat her right, I had to make sure that she was well taken care of."

"Yeah well you were always good at that."Alicia said as she continued to sip her water. They both dropped in a comfortable silence as the bar started to quiet down. Alicia checked her phone again, 1:30. She sighed as she once again started to prepare herself to leave.

"Hey leesh."Will said as he softly grabbed her hand. She turned to answer him.

"I'm sorry you know. I didn't mean to dodge you all day, I really didn't. And I definitely didn't mean to hurt you all those years ago. I was just a stupid kid that thought he had the world in his hands. I learned really quickly, after I lost you that I did. But only when I had you." Alicia sat down and smiled at him.

"You always were a smooth talker." Alicia looked around before she grabbed Will's face and kissed him.

"Yeah but you were always the best kisser."Alicia started to blush at his words. Coming from Will, it was definitely more than a complement.

"So why did you ignore me all day?"Will took a big gulp from his scotch that the bartender placed in front of him.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but since it seems to cause you more pain than happiness. I was running around picking up your favorite flowers and wine and chocolate for tonight. Since I know that this past week had been so stressful for you. And every time I went to see you, either you were doing paperwork, talking to someone, or just seemed overly occupied. So I just left you alone."Will slipped his hand in hers as he took a long look into her eyes.

"I came to your apartment to surprise you, but you were gone. Alicia I promised I didn't mean to hurt you at all. Alicia, I love you." Alicia could have punched herself in the face after all of the stupid things she said to him and how she acted all night.

"Will...I think I love you too."And just as they were going to kiss, the bartender interrupted them.

"Hey we're about to close, can you two take that somewhere else?"They both laughed before paying their tab and walking out of the bar hand in hand.

Will placed Alicia's coat on for her before they started to walk towards her apartment that just happened to be a few blocks down the road.

"So how did you know I was here? And where is all of these sweets that you bought for me."She asked once they found a steady walking pattern.

"I eat them all."Will said with a sly grin before Alicia elbowed him.

"Ow. I didn't eat them, I left them in my car in your garage. And as far as finding you. I assumed if you were at home, you would be at a bar near by. That was what you and Kalinda used to do when you guys had a bad day right?"

"How do you know?"Will laughed because he knew that this was going to bug her for the rest of the night.

"Will!"Alicia whined. She really wanted to know, even though she kind of already knew how he knew.

Alicia groaned for the next block until Will placed an arm around Alicia's shoulder and pulled her close to him. His warmth was all that she needed on that cool Chicago night. They walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way back to her apartment.

Alicia groaned as she hugged her pillow even more. The dream was so vivid, she was sure that it had been a memory. She swore that she could still feel his scotch breath on her neck and could feel the warmth of his body wrapping around her. But the cold hard truth was that it didn't happen, and he wasn't here. Will was dead and would never touch her again. Alicia let the tears fall down and hit her pillow before she buried her face in her pillow.

* * *

I do apologize if you were mislead, I know that you were probably thinking it was going to be Wilicia. But something just made me change in the end. I feel like sometimes Alicia does wake up like this and still has these dreams. I mean come on, are we seriously supposed to believe that she is completely over him? As if, anyway please review, I'm not sure if I will continue to do one shots or if I should stay will long chapter stories.


End file.
